The Way I loved You
by TheWayHeLaughs13
Summary: I miss screaming and fighting and kissing in the rain It's 2 a.m and I'm cursing your name
1. The way I loved you

**A/N: I was listening to The WayI loved you by Taylor Swift (I'm absolutely in love with this song) and I was kinda bored so I wrote this.. It's with my character Rachael but a different paring.... ( it doesn't have anything to do with Fearless, a completely different story line) Rachael was dating Reid but they broke up and now Rachael is with Caleb. So now Rach is thinking of all the times she was with Reid... so enough of me rambling and hopefully I didn't ruin it for you (if you listen to the song, you'll get why I did it the way I did) **

**P.S I don't own the song it's Taylor Swift's and I don't own the covenant boys... I only own Rachael. **

**Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

**The Way I loved you**

He is sensible and so incredible  
And all my single friends are jealous  
He says everything I need to hear and it's like I couldn't ask for anything better  
He opens up my door and I get into his car  
And he says you look beautiful tonight  
And I feel perfectly fine

_I twirled my hair as I was sitting in class, bored listening to the teacher talk about Conformity. Hoping the time would pass faster. I sigh and then felt someone squeeze my hand. I look down then look back up. My new boyfriend: Caleb Danvers. I smile up at him and lean my head on his shoulder. I was perfectly happy. I was fine. _

On the other side of the class, my ex was glaring at other older boy, who was holding my hand. Yes, Reid Garwin is my ex boyfriend. We dated on and off for a year. We'd fight, then break up then kiss and make up. The ongoing of breaking up and getting back together, put a new kind of strain on our relationship. So instead of me ending up crying over him, I ended it for good. It broke my heart to end it, but I felt like it was what was best; for the both of us. I was free to move on and he could live his life without being tied down.

_But I miss screaming and fighting and kissing in the rain  
And it's 2 AM and I'm cursing your name  
You're so in love that you act insane  
And that's the way I loved you  
Breakin' down and coming undone  
It's a roller-coaster kinda rush  
And I never knew I could feel that much  
And that's the way I loved you_

_Reid and I had just had another fight. I stormed out of his room and ran out of the dorms. Not even caring that it was now raining, well more like a down pour. I didn't even notice that someone was behind me, screaming my name. _

"_RACHAEL!" _

_I froze and angrily turned around and glared at my boyfriend "WHAT?!" _

"_Can we talk about this?" He asked his voice lowering _

"_NO WE CAN NOT! I'M BEYOND PISSED AT YOU" I yelled back, turning away and continued walking to anywhere to get away from him. _

"_RACH you can't be pissed at me.... this is what we do... You yell at me and call me a stupid ass and I call you a stubborn son of bitch" Reid pleaded, hoping I'd take him back. He was actually begging. _

_I stop walking and I turned around abruptly. I stared him down, thinking of all the things he's done to me. All the times he made me cry, how many times he hurt me and yet every time I'd forgive him take him back. But this time, I wasn't going to do that. I wasn't buying it, even though he did look really hot wet from the rain. Without thinking I ran straight into his arms and kissed him with everything I had. My head wasn't working, it was all coming undone and it felt like a roller-coaster. This was us, me and him. I loved him. _

He respects my space and never makes me wait  
And he calls exactly when he says he will  
He's close to my mother  
Talks business with my father  
He's charming and endearing and I'm comfortable

I snap out of my day dream, remembering everything that happened with Reid made me miss him even more. Then when I think about Caleb, Reid disappears from my thoughts. Caleb always respected my space and never pressured me in any way. He never stands me up and never makes me wait. When he says he'll do something, he'll actually do it.

_When the class is finally over, we walk out hand in hand. Not noticing the blonde who was still glaring at us. _

_Caleb he's perfect. He gets along great with my parents. He's actually pretty close with my mom and isn't scared of my dad. He actually talks to him and my dad actually listens. But even though I like him a lot; I feel like there's something missing. _

_But I miss screaming and fighting and kissing in the rain  
And it's 2 AM and I'm cursing your name  
You're so in love that you act insane  
And that's the way I loved you  
Breakin' down and coming undone  
It's a roller-coaster kinda rush  
And I never knew I could feel that much  
And that's the way I loved you_

_Reid was a different story when it came to my parents. My mom liked him and Reid was charismatic whenever I brought him home. It just didn't sit well with my dad that I was dating Reid Garwin. It didn't even matter what Reid said nor did, my father wouldn't budge. He thought that Reid and I were moving too fast, in our relationship anyway. I didn't listen to my father though when he told me I couldn't see Reid anymore. I kept seeing him and was getting in too deep. I never thought about the consequences of my actions whenever I was with Reid. I just jumped and didn't think much of it till after. _

He can't see the smile I'm faking  
And my heart's not breaking  
Cause I'm not feeling anything at all  
And you were wild and crazy  
Just so frustrating intoxicating complicated  
Got away by some mistake and now ..

Caleb nudged my shoulder, trying to get my attention.

"Rachael, what are you thinking about?" he asked as I looked up at him.

"Nothing" I smiled even though I'm totally faking it. I like Caleb a lot but I don't feel the same. I don't feel the fireworks or the crazy butterflies in my stomach.

_Reid was wild and crazy. He was frustrating and intoxicating and so complicated. I felt so stupid, for letting the best thing happen to me, get away. I really missed him. More then I'd like to admit but I'd never say the words out loud. _

_I miss screaming and fighting and kissing in the rain  
It's 2 AM and I'm cursing your name  
I'm so in love that I acted insane  
And that's the way I loved you  
Breakin' down and coming undone  
It's a roller-coaster kinda rush  
And I never knew I could feel that much  
And that's the way I loved you uhhh  
Whooa whooo oh oh  
Oh and that's the way I loved you  
oh, oh oh uhh .. oh oh oh whoow  
Never knew I could feel that much  
And that's the way I loved you _

* * *

**A/N: *sniffles* I was tearing up a bit when I wrote it... **

**Please R&R!**

**Peace, Laterz**

**Dramaqueen**

**x0x0**


	2. A Little too not over you

**A/N: this one is in Reid's pov (I wrote in first person, so I wouldn't get confused and you guys wouldn't either ) WARNING: some angst and some language .0.o.0. You've been warned! **

**P.s I do not own anything. I do not own the song A litttle too not over you by David Archuleta. everything belongs to their rightful owners. I only own my sketchers and Rachael and her best friend Alex.**

**

* * *

(Reid's POV)****A Little too not over you**

_Memories, supposed to fade.  
What's wrong with my heart?  
Shake it off, let it go.  
Didn't think it'd be this hard.  
Should be strong, movin' on._

I continued to glare after my ex girlfriend and her new boyfriend. It was what was best for her; I had to let her move on. But did she have to pick Caleb Danvers, the golden boy. I didn't hate him nor could I hate Rachael. I loved her too much. I still loved her. Why couldn't I move on, like she had already done?

She deserved better than me, the way I treated her. I could hardly call her my girlfriend. She was my world but I blew it. She wouldn't take me back, like she had so many times before. I had lost the best thing that had ever happened to me. I lost her, and felt like my world was falling apart.

When was I ever there when she needed me? Hardly, I was either with Tyler at Nicky's or doing something stupid. Caleb had always seemed to be there for her, when I wasn't. I kicked myself for even letting her down like that. It was like I myself drove her straight into Caleb's arms. Whenever I broke a promise or made her cry, she'd go to either her best friend Alex or Caleb.

"Yo man, you're not gonna get any better if you keep mourning over her" Tyler said as he clasped my shoulder, looking at the happy couple.

"Shut the fuck up baby boy" I growled as he glared down the hall. "I'm over her" I spat, lying to myself.

Tyler stiffened at my words but didn't say anything else. He didn't want to set me off again.

My stomach churned just at the sight of them, I Reid Garwin was jealous, my blood started boiled. I wanted to _use,_ but I knew that I couldn't do that. Not without Caleb being on my back about it, and then I started thinking of Rachael. She always hated it when I used, she had often told me she saw my future end before my 18th birthday if I didn't stop. Annoying little Psychic, I'd call her and she stand up straighter and try to be taller than me. That was one of the things that I loved about her; she was feisty when she wanted to be. Mostly when it came to her height, she was only 5'3. She was tough for a 17 year old. I always got a kick out her when she tried to be "tougher" than she actually was.

"_I am not short" she stated trying to make herself taller than me_

"_Yeah ok, short stuff" I smirked down at her_

"_I am not short, your just a giant" she stuck her tongue at me. _

"_Baby, if you're gonna stick your tongue out better use it for something else" I winked at her as I wrapped my arms around her waist._

_She wrinkled her nose at me "Oh god, you're a pervert" _

"_Have I ever told you that you look adorable when you when that" _

_She shook her head "No, you haven't" She wrinkled her nose again (just for my benefit). _

"_Well I guess, now I have" I leaned down dangerously close and kissed her. _

She was happier without me; I had to get over that. I had to move on. But she was just too hard to forget.

_Tell me why you're so hard to forget.  
Don't remind me, I'm not over it.  
Tell me why I can't seem to face the truth.  
And I really don't know what to do.  
I'm just a little too not over you._

* * *

**A/N: Who feels bad for Reid? *raises hand* I do! poor guy... I really hate doing this to him... T.T**

**Please Review! **

**Peace, Laterz**

**Dramaqueen**

**x0x0**


	3. Not Meant to be

**A/N: OH YEAH! I'm updating.... Sorry it took so song, I couldn't think of a good song for this chapter, first I had it at Lie by David Cook then changed it to What you need by Tyler Kyte but then I changed my mind again. I was listening to Not Meant to be by Theory of a dead man just randomly but then I had to finish what I was writing and actually finished it! Wells enough of me rambling.... ENJOY! ( there is language in this one again... Reid's got a potty mouth.. I'm thinking I should punish him later... wait.. Nevermind Reid Muse might like it .. he's such a dirty boy.. Mmmm.. that is whys I loves him so MUCH.... LOL) (its in Caleb's pov)**

**P.s I do not own anything, I only own my OC Rachael. **

_**

* * *

**_

**C**aleb:

_**N**__ot meant to be_- **T**heory of a dead man_._

_**T**__rying to turn around on a one way street  
I can't give you what you want  
and it's killing me and I, I'm starting to see  
maybe we're not meant to be_

Rachael gave me a small smile "Ya I'm fine".

_I didn't know whether she was trying to convince me or herself. _

"Are you sure?" I said still not convinced.

"Yes I am sure" Rachael reassured me lifting her brow and shrugged.

I had known better than to believe her, she was good at keeping secrets. It was in her nature, _she had her own secrets to protect. If anyone found out she too was witch and let alone a Psychic, her own coven would be exposed. There was no question Rachael Cohan was hiding something. I noticed that she and Reid wouldn't even look at each other. Reid was miserable, I noticed that much, but Rachael was harder to read. _

"Rach, I know you're lying... It's about Reid isn't it? I'm not an idiot" I stated bitterly

Rachael looked at me with sad eyes "No it's not like that... I'm not in love with him if that's what you think.... I stopped loving him... he really hurt me..."

I was taken back with her words, she wanted to believe them but somehow she couldn't. I desperately wanted to believe her, but if this was hurting her. I didn't want her to be hurt anymore. I wouldn't ask her to lie to me, but if this was the only way.

"NO.... I do not have feelings for her" Reid seethed.

"Reid... You're a bad liar.... You still have feelings for her" I crossed my arms and sighed. We're both in love with the same girl.

"No I don't... and why would you care? You've got her now... she's better without me" Reid stated bitterly as he went to walk away from me.

"What's that supposed to mean Reid...You know what she's miserable without you... can't you see that?"

Reid didn't answer me, he just stared off glaring. Probably hating himself.

"She's not happy anymore Reid.... I can't make her feelings for you go away.... it kills me to see her like that.... I can't give her what she wants"

"Maybe, she should've thought of that before running to you.... I KNOW I FUCKED UP!" Reid snapped "I hurt her too much for things to go back to what it was.... We both have to live with that, she's chosen who she wants and it's not me"

"GOD DAMINT Reid.... she loves you... how many times do any of us have to tell you.... She **loves** you... I don't know why but she does and if you'd listen to her, you'd know that" I growled lowly.

"How would you know what I want?" a voice snapped from behind me, I turn around and Rachael was standing there, tears in her eyes and I knew she heard everything Reid had said.

Reid turned on his heels and glanced back. "You choose _him_... You've made your choice... We can't go back Ray"

I glance over at Rachael who's crying even harder now, she moved away from both of us "Fine... It's over Reid... I'm done waiting for you.... I thought you'd finally snap out of whatever you thinking and realize I never stopped loving you"

I felt my heart dropped, she still loved him. Like I always knew she did but even after hearing her admit it, it still hurt.

_I finally see, _

_Baby I'm sorry to see,  
Maybe we're not meant to be_

* * *

**A/N:**

**R E V I E W ! **

**Peace Laterz**

**Dramaqueen162**

**x0x0**


	4. How do you sleep?

Finally Im updating :) *does a little dance* Sorry its taken me forever.... life got in the way and recently I got in an accident, everyone involved is fine and I'm fine but I do have a broken collarbone and I'm slowly getting back to my old self :) [[ I'm wearing a figure 8 brace ( think like a backpack minus the bag- it goes around my shoulders and it helps the bones go back to their normal place))

P.s i do not own anything... only Rachael and Alex...

**

* * *

**

**R**eid

**H**ow do you sleep?

_**I**__ found the letter you wrote me  
it still smells just like you  
damn those sweet memories  
how do you, how do you sleep?_

It had been over a year since I last saw her, she left. So she could get over me. I still wasn`t over her. It didn't matter who I was with, usually one night stands. They weren't her. If I could get over my selfish pride and go after her. Like I should have done after I found her letter. She wrote me a couple of times after she left, I never responded thinking it was best for her. I re-read the letter after finding it again, it still smelled like her.

It didn't matter how many times I re-read it, it always said the same thing. She wrote in depth and details of what she was doing. She was living in New York with her best friend Alex and going to Julliard to become a professional dancer. Like she always dreamed of, she couldn't have done it if she was still here.

_**R**__emember round my way  
where we used to park  
and did all those things  
to steal your heart._

"_So you stole Tyler's hummer?" Rachael said arching her brow and giving me that look. _

"_I didn't steal it... I borrowed it." I replied_

"_You asked him?" _

"_No"_

_Rachael shook her head and giggled "What I am going to do with you?" she asked_

"_I've got a few ideas" I smirked leaning in closer to her face; I could smell her perfume she wore. It was sweet and spicy._

"_Oh yeah and are you gonna show me?" Rachael blushed looking down. _

_I grabbed her face, and kissed her gently. I groaned when she pulled away slightly, and got a sly grin on her face and slipped into the back seat, smiling as she waited for me. I sat there just looking at her, making her impatient and finally she leaned forward and pulled me into the backseat with her. I loved it when she took control. _

_**D**amn those sweet memories  
How do you, how do you sleep  
How do you sleep?_

"Reid, you missed her.... We saw her in New York" Tyler stated as he lined up his shot.

I barely heard what he said but when he mentioned New York... he was talking about Rach.

I nodded my head, trying to stay calm. Why didn't he say something before?

'Yeah.... Rach's doing fine... she asked about you... she said she was still worried about you... and she misses you"

"She doesn't have worry about me.... I'm fine" I said bitterly

"You're not fine... You miss her..." Tyler stated

"No I DON'T" my voice rising and I stormed off, I just wanted to forget but I couldn't.

* * *

P.s.s.s : Who thinks Reid needs to go after her? * raises good hand*

--R e v i e w -- p l e a s e it would t o t a l l y make my d a y

Peace, Laterz

DramaQueen

xoxo

--B


	5. The other side of the door

YAY! Rachael mused decided to work for once and after I started, it all just came together...

p.s I do not own anything... I dont own the song: The other side of the door ( its Taylor Swifts) [[ I adore the song btw]] && I only own Rachael and Alex.

**

* * *

**

**R**achael

**T**he other side of the door

**M**e and my stupid pride are sitting here alone  
going through the photographs, staring at the phone  
I keep going back over things we both said

Over the past year, I moved to New York and went to school. All to try to get over him, it only helped so much. I still thought about him, worried about him. I wouldn't admit it to anybody or myself, I missed him and I still loved him.

For the first week, I stared at my phone, praying he'd call and I'd actually cry when he never did. Did he actually stop loving me? I didn't want to think about it, it hurt too much if he moved on and I was still in love with him.

**A**nd I remember the slamming door and all the things that I misread  
so babe if you know everything, tell me why you couldn't see  
When I left I wanted you to chase after me

I remembered the last fight we ever had, it was the worst that we ever had and I could still hear the slamming of the doors and all I wanted for him to do was run after me.

"_IT'S OVER REID.... I'M DONE!" my voice was rising with each word "I'm tired of waiting for you... It's over" _

_He stared at me for a second then the arguing elevated and we both screaming at each other and saying things we didn't mean. The worse that he could ever say to me and that was really a turning point. _

"_You don't know what you want Rach, you're not happy with me so you go after Cale and you're still not happy... Make up your mind... You either want me or you don't... and right now.... I'm choosing for you... I don't want you anymore" _

_The words came out like venom and it hit me like a ton of bricks, the tears burned as they ran down my face. I didn't know what else to say to him, so I went with my own instinct and I did something I shouldn't have. _

_The noise that came from me slapping his face, it instantly hurt my hand and without a second thought, I took off. Too scared to see his face after, it killed me that I would actually hit him. _

**A**nd I'll scream out the window  
I can't even look at you  
I don't need you but I do, I do, I do  
I say, "There's nothing you can say to make this right  
I mean it, I mean it"  
What I mean I

Everyone had still been walking on egg shells with me, it started after I saw Tyler, Pogue and Caleb again, but without Reid. I really wanted to see him again and tell him what I really wanted.

**I** said, "Leave," but baby all I want is you  
To stand outside my window throwing pebbles  
Screaming, 'I'm in love with you'  
Wait there in the pouring rain, come back for more  
And don't you leave cause I know  
All I need is on the other side of the door

All I needed was him

* * *

YES! she admitted it xD... so all we need is Reid.....

R e v i e w ! !

Peace, Laters

Drama Queen

xoxo

--B


	6. All I really want is you

Alrighty... not much to say.. It's finally the end! *insert happy dance* I'm happy with how it turned out and hopefully you guys are too... it's been a slice and I've had fun writing Rachael, not sure if I'm going to write another fanfic ( one that is an actual story) but who knows.... I do have some versions of how I want her story to turn out. It could be possible, I could write about her crazy bad sister. It would be a Tyler/ OC ( cause Lo has a huge thing for Tyler). but anywhoo... enjoy!

**Like always I do not own anything... the song is taylor Swift's and I only own Rachael, Alex, Logan, Jake and Natalie. **

**R**achael

**I** said, "Leave," but baby all I want is you  
to stand outside my window throwing pebbles

Those words still haunt me, I told him to leave. I didn't know if I could go through all that again. The look on his face, it broke my heart. I was the scared one, I ran away thinking it would help but I only ended up missing him more.

"You're thinking about him again?" Alex asked giving me that look; she shook her head as I didn't answer, throwing her long blonde curly hair in a messy bun.

It still shocked me, how much my own best friend, my sister knew me. Not that I'd tell her that, she'd just rub it in my face.

"Just call him... you know you want to" she said as her tone went into taunting mode, the one where I knew she was right.

"No Lexi, he even told me... he didn't care... so why should I call him?" My temper was getting the best of me and it didn't help that Alex was pushing my buttons.

"Yeah you've told me.... but he was lying... he loves you... he's just being an ass about it"

"Yeah... then why hasn't he called? Or came after me?" My voice sounded so sad, it was hard to hide it.

"He's probably scared and you're the psychic... you should know when he's going to do all this" Alex sounded like she was hinting something. Did she know something I didn't? She was so dead.

**S**creaming, 'I'm in love with you'  
Wait there in the pouring rain, come back for more

--- **A**lex

He called the other day; he wanted to talk to Rachael. The only thing was, Logan answered the phone and told him off. So doing the thing that should've happened, I called him back, yes I Alexandra Cohen actually called Reid Garwin. It wasn't easy, I had to get Natalie to distract Logan, insert gag face here.

"Reid? Umm....it's Lexi... Rachael's sister" When was I ever nervous talking to my best friend's ex boyfriend? Never, maybe it was to do with the fact that I was doing this behind Logan's back.

"Alex? Why are you calling? I tried calling earlier but that ass- I mean Logan told me that Rach didn't want to talk to me" he was trying to call out Logan.

"Well what if I could get you to Rachael?" it seemed that was all he needed. Now the only problem now was actually to get Logan out of the apartment.

---**R**achael

It felt weird being all by myself, in this empty apartment, everyone seemed to be in a hurry to get out. The only one weirded out more than me was Logan. He didn't have a clue was going on, for some reason Lexi, Jake and Natalie were the only ones who were acting weird.

When I heard someone knocking at the door, I got up off the counter I was sitting on, eating Ben and Jerry's ice cream I put it down on the counter. I was still in my pj's and baggy sweater that was once Reid's.

Without thinking about it, I opened the door and looked up. A pair of blue eyes and blonde hair was staring at me. I felt my heart stop, what was I supposed to do? Being a little dramatic, I slammed the door shut. Leaning up against to catch my breath after a couple of deep breaths, I slowly open the door.

He wasn't there anymore; he was walking away but stopped abruptly when I reopened the door.

I couldn't control my body anymore; it was like someone else was moving it for me. I ran towards him, throwing my arms around him as I pressed my lips roughly against his, causing him to back up towards the closest wall.

He was what I wanted and even after all this time, I still wanted him and he still wanted me.

**A**nd don't you leave cause I know  
all I need is on the other side of the door

He was all I needed. I could deal with my stupid ass brother later.

Breaking the kiss all I could say was "I love you"

He smirked at me "I love you too" as he pressed his lips against mine.

I was finally in my happy place, with Reid.

* * *

A/N: YES! FINALLY! I love happy endings!

R e v i e w

Peace, Laters

Dramaqueen

xoxo


End file.
